Application software is computer software designed to operate on a user device and to perform one or more specific related tasks on the user device. Application software is also known as an application or app. An application can be designed to operate on a computing device such as a computer, a tablet computer or a smartphone. An application may be configured to be executed or interpreted by a web browser. Therefore, data and/or code (e.g., script or html) may be communicated to the user device over a network (e.g., the Internet).
A mobile application is application software configured to operate on a mobile device such as a tablet computer or a smartphone. Mobile apps are typically available through an application distribution platform such as an application store. App stores can be commercial or private.
Apps can be created by developers, and then distributed in a package containing the necessary elements to execute the application such as the program code, resources, assets, certificates and manifest. Typically, an application is compiled from the source code and then packaged with the required elements.
Some apps are free. Other apps can be purchased or licensed. Apps are typically downloaded from an app store to an end-user device such as a computer or smartphone. Apps developed for end-user devices (such as mobile devices) can be published in a commercial app store. These apps are not customized for particular end-users. Apps can be developed for specific end-users, and are known as custom apps. These apps can be published in a private app store.
Existing application distribution methods relate to commercial or custom apps only. Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods for automatically customizing commercial apps at run-time and/or during distribution.